scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Organians
The Organians are an extremely advanced species from the Alpha Quadrant. They are non-corporeal, and capable of possessing the bodies of corporeal, sapient species. They also wielded incredible other abilities -- such as being able to sense the locations and activities of beings far from their physical location, the ability to heal and resurrect others, being able to adopt humanoid forms, and a myriad of other powers. Although Organians were highly advanced, they generally found the emotions of lesser beings to be painful. As such, they were generally committed to observing but not interfering in the affairs of these lesser species. History The Organians were once a corporeal species, but eventually the evolved beyond the need for physical bodies. According to some of them, this was due to a desire to avoid physical pain. They discovered a silicon-based virus on a planet near the border between the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, and began to observe the actions of the species that encountered it. They observed for ten thousand years, waiting to find a species with high enough intelligence to survive the encounter. Notably, they observed both Klingons and Cardassians. In 3154 CE, the Enterprise NX-01 encountered this planet. Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III and Ensign Hoshi Sato became infected by the deadly virus, and two Organian observers came aboard the vessel to see what would transpire. Over the course of their observations, they possessed various members of the crew. The younger Organian was impressed by the compassion the humans showed for each other, and desired to alter their non-interference protocols. Despite the best efforts by the crew, the virus claimed the lives of both crew members. At the very moment of Tucker's death, the younger Organian observer possessed his body and explained his presence to Captain Jonathan Archer, who had become infected with the virus himself while trying to save his crew members. Archer begged the being to save his crew members, and the Organian relented -- resurrecting both Sato and Tucker, and healing all three of them from the virus -- then erasing all of their memories concering the Organians. The Organians were impressed with the humans, and began making preparations for an official first contact. They expected this would take an estimated 5,000 years. To that end, the Organians on their home planet of Organia soon took on a humanoid form, and established what appeared to be a pre-industrial, agrarian society. The planet was soon invaded by Klingons during the beginning of the Klingon-Federation War of 3267. Captain James T. Kirk and his first officer Spock attempted to convince the Organians, who they believed to be a primitive species, that they should permit the United Federation of Planets to protect them. The Organians -- standing by their protocol of non-interference -- seemed apathetic to the situation unfolding around them until Kirk and Spock began engaging in guerilla warfare against the Klingons on the planet's surface. Then the Organians revealed their true selves, freezing the Klingon and Federation fleets and imposing the Treaty of Organia. This treaty established rules for how the two enemies were to interact. The Organians predicted the two factions would eventually become friends -- and then vanished. Source Organins are derived from Star Trek.Category:Species Category:Non-Corporeal Species Category:Alpha Quadrant Species Organians Category:Omnipotent Species